Uchiha Mitsuko Personal Technique - Eien no Akumu no Jutsu
'''- Eien no akumu no Jutsu' Eien no akumu no Jutsu is Azumi's personal Genjutsu technique that she had derived from a fairly young age. The general design is to take the weaknesses of the human condition as well as Genjutsu and combine the two, resulting in an incrediably difficult Genjutsu to escape as well as a very lethal technique - If the wounds generated by the technique don't kill its target then whatever remains of the victim is in danger of being irrepairebly damaged. '''Effect:' The Genjutsu starts off through the use of the Eye mind reading technique which often gives the false belief that the genjutsu is an eye technique when in actuality the preperations and even hand seals can be prepared over two turns. The user initially looks into the mind of the enemy but once there the jutsu placed burrows within them, marking them in the same way that a seal would. After this brief eye contact has been made the Genjutsu is ready to take place. After the appropriate handsigns are made it will trigger the marked target transitioning them into the Genjutsu. While the enemy is within the effects of the Genjutsu they will be unable to move physically. The user also will lose the ability to use one of there eyes as it must close in order to maintain the Genjutsu as eye contact is no longer required the users sight in that eye is passed directly into the Genjutsu. Inside the Genjutsu time is also on a different spectrum, not as powerful as the possibilities of Tsukuyomi in those regards - Each single turn in the real world equates to 4 turns within the Genjutsu, this progressively becomes greater as mastery increases. Once the Genjutsu has taken effect the user instantly assumes a direct god-like control over the victims subconcious being able to create any eventuality at a whim and so starts the degredation to madness which is described below as the 5 stages. 'Stage 1 ' - At this early stage of the genjutsu the user takes advantage of there power within the Genjutsu very obviously making it painfully clear that the victim is stuck within a Genjutsu and deliberately. If the target succumbs to the Genjutsu in this stage they will merely fall unconcious after having experiencing the Genjutsu's likely-to-be painful alternate reality. 'Stage 2' - Assuming the target does not fall to the first stage it is then assumed to get to this stage the victim has identified the Genjutsu and attempted to escape it through one of a few methods. This is where the seal-like mark placed within the user comes into effect, a slight pulse of chakra within the user simulates the "kick" effect of waking up instantly wipeing the previous genjutsu and drawing them into another illusion. This one is usually more delicate as it will be a more believable scenario usually one defining the battle before the user was drawn into the Genjutsu. This is a delicate phase within the Genjutsu, the kick is only usable every 5th turn within the Genjutsu but this is also the most dangerous part as if the user fails to wake on this stage the second pulse will take place taking them to the 3rd stage 'Stage 3 ' - By this point the target is falling deeper into there own subconcious, there memories and concept of reality is becoming there worst enemy as the second pulse hits the victim is drawn into another alternate reality, maintaining the realism of the event this point can be anywhere prior to there even meeting to years back in there life, usually linked around important people and easily believable moments within there life that Azumi saw while looking into there mind. The mark providing more then a simple pulse to mimic waking it will continue to open up the mind of the target to Azumi providing her with an unlimited supply of information to sculpt false realities around. The main goal of stage 3 is to convince the victim that the events entirely leading up to the fight they are actual in was never real, that they may have never even been sent on the mission they thought they were possibly even being drawn back to years ago - whichever Azumi chooses. 'Stage 4 ' - Stage 4 slips in rather subtly usually from an induced sleep of some kind, making the user feel tired from the previous stage that a sleep-like simulation can occur. This allows the victim to be placed into a more creative dreaming like state from anything to casual realistic, to active realistic. This means that either the user can decide to simply allow a dream actually taken from the users subconcious to play out OR to force a modified dream on the victim. At this point the stage diverses heavily, the first option is the pathway to stage 5 while the second option, with the Genjutsu so heavily rooted into the target that the user will simply assault the target heavily within the Genjutsu causing as much mental and physical damage as the possibly can as well as the emotional that the user will actually physically begin taking damage. Cuts in the dream rendering physical cuts caused by the users own chakra. 'Stage 5 ' - For stage 5 the user has simply allowed the character to fall into a general sleep at stage 4, this sleep un-interrupted solidifies the effects of the Genjutsu, the user can now withdraw themselves from the victim allowing both eyes to be open as the victim is so heavily induced into there own subconcious and the effects of the Genjutsu that the technique no longer requires the user to maintain it, instead the target will fall into a coma-like state in which they will no longer be able to tell teh difference as to what is real and what is not - the power of the seal/mark left inside them will act like a processor allowing the Genjutsu to continue flawlessly. If the Genjutsu progresses to stage 5 the victim will only be recoverable by trained medical ninja as they will be self-sustaining the Genjutsu through there own chakra and have lost all control over there body with there conciousness buried so deeply. Each stage must be intricately undone through the gradual removal of the mark and the damage it has caused, yet at the same time a saftey measure in place will activate that is designed to confuse and make the victim aware of tampering, shuffling up what they are experiencing within there own mind so that when the final seal is removed they will have recieved heavy psychological damage that they will believe that the ninja trying to help them is infact the result of a Genjutsu... It should also be aware that should the victim be left for too long without assistance they will live through there entire lifetime within there own mind until death naturally occurs - in which the body will shut down and the victim will actually die. 'The difference rank makes is as follows:' 1) '''At B rank kicks can only be given every 5 turns within the Genjutsu, at A its reduced to 4, at S its reduced to 3. '''2) At B rank for every 3 Turns of the Genjutsu 1 Turn has passed in the real world. At A it is 4 Turns of the Genjutsu for 1 Turn of the real world, at S its 6 turns of Genjutsu per 1 Turn of the real world. Additional Stage Effects: Every stage the victim progresses through the number of Genjutsu turns per Real world turn is doubled. E.g: Stage 1 = 3 Genjutsu turns to 1 real world. Stage 2 =6 Genjutsu turns to 1 real world, Stage 3 = 12 Genjutsu turns to 1 real world etc. Thus the more the Genjutsu progresses the harder it is to stop. Also multiple use on the same person will build up a gradual mental immunity. E.g if someone is effected to stage 5 once they will be harder to pull into stage 5 once again because they have experienced it before. If the user is defeated before stage 5 Can take effect the victim will not suffer the 5th and most deadly effects of the Genjutsu but will not escape undamaged. Throughout the Genjutsu if the user believes that the Genjutsu is compromised they can at any point switch it to a full offensive similar to stage 1 and 4. Rank: B / A / S Type: Genjutsu Power: 0 Hand Seals: Normal for rank * 1 if the user uses the Sharingan stage 3 eye and is Genjutsu master primary. Requirements: Uchiha Azumi '''JP: '''25 * / 35 * / 45 * - In regards to JP, the user must pay JP in order to upgrade there jutsu to match there rank as a ninja, adding additional cost/value to the total each time. To gain this technique at S rank the user will have spent 105JP in total not including Eye mind reading which is another 30JP.